


Dancing

by indecisiveauthor (ComposerEgg)



Series: Arasol Oneshots [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wriggling Day, pure fluff, that is all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/indecisiveauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Sollux's 5th wriggling day and Aradia planned a surprise visit for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Tonight was going to be a great night, it was going to be fun and happy, I was sure of it. I was making the long journey over to his house to celebrate His 5th wriggling day, and I hoped that I would be able to make it a good day for him. I knew he wasn’t expecting me to make the journey, what with the long distance and all, but it is the least I could do for him. Besides, he had flown out to my house many more times than I had gone to his, mainly because his had less privacy than mine.

The air was brisk, but nice, since the sun had set just moments before I had set out. I did not want to waste any time tonight, in fact, I was already most of the way there, having flown most of last night to get there earlier tonight. Honestly, I really wish that we lived closer to each other, but it is kinda hard to move at this age, hives already built and all. The landscape was quite pretty from above, and by looking around I could see so many more places where an archeology dig would be fun, maybe some other night I would visit those places, but not now. Sightseeing is not why I came out here.

After about 2 hours of flying I entered his city, and it took me 15 more minutes to reach his hive, cities were large and vast and more populated so I had to be more careful when navigating them.

I peaked in his window, he looked bored, typing away at his computer, programming things no doubt. I watched for a moment before tapping on his window, smiling. He turned his head in surprise and saw me, so he quickly opened the window and I flew in, landing by him.

“aradiia what are you doiing here?”

“iits y0ur wriggling day silly did you just think that i w0uld n0t sh0w up”

“but iit ii2 2uch a long fliight ii diidn’t thiink you would make iit toniight”

“0f c0urse i w0uld fly 0ver here t0 see you s0l i mean why w0uldnt i, it is always c00l t0 see y0u”

“AA, you really diidnt have two” he was blushing a bit, it was cute.

“0h st0p insisting that and just relax and have a g00d time with me it is y0ur wriggling day s0 y0u sh0uld be enj0ying it!!!”

“you have me there but the thiing ii2 that ii dont know what ii want too do”

“if y0u want t0 talk ab0ut y0ur pr0gramming i will listen if y0u want t0 d0 midair triple flips i will j0in y0u it is up t0 y0u.”

“alriight…can you teach me how two dance then?” he looked down shyly.

“0f c0urse!!! that will be fun!” I grinned at him and took his hands. “the first thing y0u want t0 d0 is take my hand in y0urs and put y0ur other 0n my waist” I guided his hands to the right spot and put mine where they ought to be.

“next what y0u d0 is sway fr0m side t0 side. we will need s0me music t0 set the temp0” As soon as I said that he used his psionic powers to click on a audio file on his computer. It was a waltz, perfect for the tempo.

So with the music playing I started to lead, swaying from side to side, stepping back and forth and spinning in a slow circle. It was ridiculous how many times he stepped on my feet. the mutterings of “sorry, sorry AA, really iim sorry for that.”

“s0llux y0u can st0p ap0l0gizing n0w it is 0nly natural that y0u are bad in the beginning. Try t0 match the pace 0f the music it will help but y0u have t0 f0cus and sense the rhythm”

“alriight AA ii can try that”

And off we went again, back and forth, over and over again. After a while he started to get the hang of it, and my feet really appreciated that. Then I got an idea.

“hey AA why are you floatiing?”

“i th0ught it w0uld be m0re fun t0 dance midair than 0n the gr0und, y0u g0nna j0in me up here”

“of course!” With that he started to float with me, hand in hand, dancing and swaying to the beat. He was much better in the air than on ground, and when a different song started with a faster tempo, he kept up, smiling more and more as he danced with me. God his smile was amazing, as bright as the burning sun, and dangerously close to burning me up with it, he was amazing.

We spent a long time dancing, flying around each other and grinning like the dorks we are. I showed him some of my favorite music, the troll indiana jones soundtrack, and he showed me some of his, it was electronically synthesized music with all sorts of weird and interesting sounds. We had fun dancing to all of the different types of music and even started to make up words to match the songs.

When we were tired be both floated down and landed on the ground by each other, laying on our backs, head by head, bodys facing opposite ways, still grinning.

“that was a lot 0f fun AA, we should dance twogether more often”

“i sec0nd that and let me just say y0u really impr0ved 0ver the c0urse 0f this 0ne night s0l. it was amazing”

“you were amazing, where diid you learn how too dance?”

“my lusus taught me but it was much r0ugher than teaching y0u i mean f0r 0ne y0u are actually pr0p0rti0ned much m0re anat0mically similar t0 me than my lusus is” I let humor slide into my voice as I said this, and he chuckled a bit.

“ii can see how that ii2 true”

Silently I reached out a hand and took his as we lay there together. Silence fell over us and we just sorta thought peacefully, just enjoying each others presence. That is what a moirail is like after all, content just to be around each other, comforting and calm, having fun and enjoying the other platonically.

Finally it came time for me to leave, sadly really.

“see ya again aradiia, hope you have a safe triip back two your hiive!”

“bye s0llux… i am glad i c0uld make y0ur wriggling day a happy 0ne” And so I flew out the window, rushing to get back home, barely making it before the sun rose. I had really pressed my luck and time so I could be with Sollux longer.


End file.
